


Cover art for The Man in the Iron Collar, by Mamaorion

by Spenglernot



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spenglernot/pseuds/Spenglernot
Summary: Cover for Mamaorion'sThe Man in the Iron Collar





	Cover art for The Man in the Iron Collar, by Mamaorion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamaorion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaorion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Man in the Iron Collar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261166) by [Mamaorion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaorion/pseuds/Mamaorion). 



Cover for _The Man in the Iron Collar_

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done fic cover art before, and I am not a professional graphic designer. However, I am so enthralled with Mamaorion's _The Man in the Iron Collar_ , I was moved to limp my way around Photoshop and make her a gift.
> 
> Thank you, Mamaorion, for this wonderful story!


End file.
